


Men in Black Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!





	Men in Black Requests

**Imagine being High T’s wife and fellow agent and him coming to your rescue after you’re captured on a mission.**

**(Fem!Reader)**

There were risks with any mission given to members of the MiB. You all knew it from the moment you agreed to join. Most of the time, you were dealing with non-hostile beings. However, from time to time, a particularly nasty creature would come through.

One of those nasties managed to get its... “hands” on you while you went to the scene of a crash. You were unable to communicate with anyone, and after some time of zero contact, it was clear that something had happened to you.

High T tried to avoid letting your relationship interfere with work. You each had your own respective positions, your own missions, and your own secrets to keep. However, when he was told that you hadn’t been heard from in over twelve hours, he jumped on the case. With no immediate concerns to keep him, he gathered his gear to leave.

“Sir, are you certain you ought to be doing this? I could go in your stead and -” he interrupted C, insisting that he would do this himself. He wouldn’t go alone, of course, but he wouldn’t sit idly by while his wife was in danger.

Even for a seasoned agent such as himself, High T was having a tough time tracking you down. When he finally did, he quickly called for enough backup to handle the invaders that held you. They tried to demand the usual - surrender of Earth. The ensuing battle was arduous and tested every skill High T had learned during his years of service.

Once he was certain it was safe, he didn’t hesitate to rush to your side. He had to be certain it wasn’t a trap, but once he knew it was the real you and you were truly there, he held onto you while the two of you had a moment alone.

“That was fast,” you remarked.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of being away from you like this. Come, let’s get you home and cleaned up.”

“Nothing sounds better than a real bed right now.”

High T gave you a quick kiss, removing his jacket and placing it around your shoulders while he lead you away and into the car.


End file.
